Rise of the Padawans
by Maximus Potter
Summary: ROTBTFD AU. Prequel to Return of the Padawans. While on the Trandoshan moon Wasskah, Ahsoka encounters another group of Padawans that'll each help play a significant role in the Clone Wars and the years following the fall of the Republic.
1. Padawan Lost

**I know it has been awhile since I have posted to any of my stories and I should update them, but this idea has been in my head for a while now ever since I got hooked into Star Wars again. The prequel trilogy is what killed it for me to begin with but the cartoon series rectified that. Anyways, since I like to skim through fanfiction, I noticed that there wasn't any Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons crossovers with Star Wars anywhere, so I decided to write this.**

 **Now enough of my prattling, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own anything in this story except my two OCs, the rest belongs to either Disney or Dreamworks.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Padawan Lost**

On the Trandoshan moon of Wasskah, a group of Jedi younglings ventured through the dense forest as they made their way toward the beach. It was nighttime and the group, consisting a young female human, a young male Twi'lek, and a young male Cerean, knew that the Trandoshans were about to drop off a new batch of prisoners for the sick hunters to kill. Hopefully the Trandoshans haven't captured another Jedi only for he or she to lose hope like they did. It couldn't be said about the other six padawans currently gathering food on the other side of the island.

The sound of a cruiser overhead caused the trio to take cover in the trees above them. Kalifa peered over the side of a large trunk as the transport vehicle dropped off five new prisoners. There was one, however, that caught the attention of the group. It was a young female Togruta with sharp blue eyes that quickly surveyed her surroundings.

The group quickly ducked behind the tree as the Trandoshans started to fire on the unarmed prisoners. The Togruta quickly ran into the cover of the brush just as two of the prisoners fell to the hunter's heavy fire. She paused for a moment to glare up at her capturers before heading deeper into the jungle with the group of padawans following from above.

The Togruta paused to take a breather for a moment before she became alert again. She looked around quickly just as the three padawans jumped down from their hiding place. The Togruta quickly spun around to face the people who were following her.

Kalifa just stared for a moment and motioned to the other female. "You must come with us."

The Togruta just stared at the group suspiciously and raised her fists. "Who are you?"

Kalifa became downcast just as O-Mer and Jinx became disheartened. "We used to be Jedi younglings," she said before she quickly looked away from the shocked expression on the Togruta's face.

Now the group of four quickly ran through the jungle to get back to the huge hollow tree they have used as a hide out since coming to the island. It didn't take long to reach the hideout and for the group to quickly head inside. O-Mer quickly looked around the space they had to see the rest of their group wasn't present.

"Jackson and the others aren't here yet," he quickly reported before Jinx pushed his way past the Cerean. "They'll come back when they can," Kalifa reassured them. "I hope."

"We never stood a chance," Jinx began and turned slightly to the Togruta. "They attacked us on a training mission."

"We were captured and brought here," Kalifa continued.

The Togruta stopped as the others continued into the hollow. "Why would they take younglings?"

"Because Jedi Knights are too powerful for them," Jinx spat with disdain.

"I'm Kalifa," the human female introduced herself. "This is O-Mer and Jinx." The Cerean and Twi'lek nodded their heads in greeting. "Who are you?"

"Ahsoka Tano," she said as the others sat down. "I was captured during the battle of Felucia. I'm a padawan learner. What's the situation here?"

"You'd better sit down," Kalifa began as Ahsoka sat down next to O-Mer. "We were taken by those foul lizards for their amusement, to be hunted, killed, and mounted on their wall as trophies."

"We've been stuck here for more rotations than we can count," O-Mer continued. "No one has come for us. I doubt anyone is still looking."

"Chew on that, Padawan." Jinx scowled down at the Togruta from his spot in the hollow. "Then rest. You'll need your strength."

Ahsoka looked away from the Twi'lek before she sensed something or rather someone approaching the hide out. "Yet again you inspire such great confidence in others Jinx, no wonder others are just as miserable as you are," a nasally voice said sarcastically. Just then six more Padawans entered the hollow just as dirtied and tired as Kalifa, Jinx, and O-Mer. The group consisted of four humans and two Kiffars, two human males, two human females, and a female and male pair of Kiffar twins.

The oldest of the group was a tall human male with short spiky white hair, bright blue eyes, and his a padawan braid hanging loosely behind his right ear. The next oldest were the twin Kiffars whom were slightly shorter than the white haired male. The female had long light brown hair tied in a low ponytail, bright green eyes, red tattoo markings on her face, and her padawan braid hanging over her left ear, while the male had shoulder-length messy black hair, emerald green eyes, red tattoo markings on his face, and his Padawan braid tucked under his right ear. Next, was a human female with messily cut short brown hair, a ruby embedded circlet placed on her forehead, light green eyes, and her Padawan braid hanging from the top of her head. Next, was the human female with wild bushy red hair, narrowed blue-green eyes, and her padawan braid was hidden in the mess. Finally, there was the skinny human male with short straight mud brown hair, dark green eyes, and his padawan braid hanging over his right ear.

The white haired male's eyes landed on the Togruta and those blue eyes widened in surprise. He blinked twice before his eyes settled on Kalifa just as the rest of his group settled down on various alcoves in the hollow. "Kalifa, who's this?" He raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the wall.

Kalifa stood as she gestured to Ahsoka. "Jack, this is Ahsoka Tano, she just arrived today." She turned around to the young Togruta and gestured to the teen. "Ahsoka, this is Jackson Overland Frost, or Jack as he prefers to be called." She turned to the Kiffar siblings seated on their own alcove. "Those are the twins Karesh and Terras Mortem." She waved her hand towards the brunet and the red head seated on a boulder close to O-Mer. "That's Rapunzel Corona and Merida Dunbroch." Then she pointed a finger towards the skinny boy sitting next to Jinx. "The sarcastic one up there is Hiccup Haddock."

Ahsoka tilted her head to the side at the strange name. "Hiccup?"

Hiccup allowed a sarcastic smile to spread across his face. "Great name, I know, but it's not the worst. In the village I was born in, parents believed a hideous name would frighten off anoobas and nexus. Like our charming demeanor wouldn't do that."

Ahsoka tilted her head to the side before she looked up to Jack. The white haired teen was staring at the Togruta with a narrowed gaze and a deep frown. He let out a huff as he moved away from the wall and towards the entrance of the hollow. "I'll take the first watch, we'll switch in a couple of hours." He stopped as he looked over his shoulder and smirked at Ahsoka. "Welcome to paradise, Tano." He turned around and seated himself on the ledge to the entrance.

Ahsoka raised an incredulous eyebrow as she stared at the white haired padawan. "What's his deal? He looked at me like I was a piece of meat."

Merida snorted as she leaned back on the boulder. "Don't mind him. Jack has been on this planet for a very long time. He just doesn't want to see you give up hope like the majority of us have."

"And he certainly doesn't want to see anymore people being hunted down like animals on this force forsaken planet," Terras said with a frown. Everyone in the hollow started to settle down for the night as Jack kept a watchful eye on his surroundings. "Jinx is right though, you need to get some rest. The Trandoshans won't stop until they have our heads nailed on their wall."

* * *

A majority of the group woke up bright and early the next day, Karesh being the one to wake the others up before dawn. Kalifa walked over to Ahsoka and started to shake her awake. The others stood by the entrance to the hollow as they waited for Kalifa and Ahsoka to join them.

Once the two females joined them, Jack got up from the wall and peeked his head out. He waved his hand to the others to signal that the coast was clear. Jinx and O-Mer quickly ran from the hollow as Jack continued to keep look out.

"Where do you go," Ahsoka asked.

"We keep moving and keep those disgusting hunters from picking up our scent," Kalifa answered as they joined the others at the entrance. "We split into two groups since there are a lot of us and it wouldn't be wise to stick together."

Ahsoka scoffed as she stared at the group assembled. "That's your plan?"

Kalifa sharply turned on the Togruta with a scowl on her face. "If you really are a padawan learner, you would know there's wisdom in experience. We've been here longer. You will learn if you listen and only if you listen." With thus said, Kalifa turned her back to Ahsoka and rushed to catch up with O-Mer and Jinx.

Ahsoka scowled at Kalifa's back as the rest of Jack's group came up behind her. Angrily, she turned to the closet member to her, which was Karesh. "Do you all really think like that?"

Karesh sighed. "We're going to be honest with you Ahsoka, the members of this group still have a small bit of hope but with each day that passes by while we're on this planet, we lose more of that hope."

"Kalifa is right when she says that there is wisdom in experience," Rapunzel began. "However, a new perspective with a different set of experience is needed in a situation like this. Maybe you could convince those three to have hope again."

Jack nodded as he looked out the hollow again. "You should go now while they're still in sight."

Ahsoka tilted her head as she grabbed the white haired teen's arm. "And what about you and the others? What are you guys going to do?"

Jack smirked as he gently pulled his arm away. "What we always do, find a way off this hellhole." He turned and rushed in the opposite direction Kalifa, O-Mer, and Jinx went. Rapunzel patted Ahsoka on the shoulder before she took off after Jack with Hiccup, Terras, and Karesh following close behind. Merida stopped for a moment then punched Ahsoka lightly on the shoulder. "Try not to get yourself killed." Ahsoka smiled and nodded her head as she watched Merida rush off after her group before she headed off to join Kalifa's group.

* * *

Jack led his group further into the jungle as they searched for a possible hideout that the hunters could have used. With each passing day with no sign of a fortress, made him wearier and wearier. He had hoped that they could have found a way off the planet by now. He had hoped to get the others back to the Jedi Temple, but it was no use.

The teen let a growl pass his lips before he punched the vine next to him with enough force to leave a dent. Merida and Rapunzel jumped at the sound of creaking wood and turned to their seething leader. The two girls were glad that Jack sent Terras, Karesh, and Hiccup to scout ahead so they wouldn't see the state of their leader.

"Jack," Rapunzel asked as she approached the teen tentatively.

"We should have found something by now," Jack started with a growl evident in his voice.

Merida narrowed her eyes as she gently pushed Rapunzel back. "You know how these hunters are, Jack. They may be arrogant killers but they're not stupid. They would never leave an obvious sign of escape out in the open."

"Then what do you suggest we do," Jack snapped as he rounded on the red head. "Let the hunters cleave our heads off and display them in a glass case. No, I am going to get you lot back to Coruscant even if it kills me."

"Now that is just crazy talk," Merida retorted as she got in the older padawan's face. By that time, Hiccup, Terras, and Karesh had returned from their scouting mission and stared at the two padawans. "You're talking as if you're prepared to die in this place."

"If that is to be, so be it." His shoulders sagged in defeat as he allowed his head to drop. "At least you all have something to go back to."

Everyone stared at the white-haired teen in shock before Karesh rushed forward and pulled said teen into a tight hug. Jack tensed in shock at the display of affection that the female Kiffar usually never displayed. Jack hesitated for a moment before he relaxed and wrapped his arms around his friend. Everything was quiet for a moment then Karesh carefully pulled herself out of the embrace and held her friend's hands.

"I know you don't like it when I quote my master," Resh began, "but 'without a Master you are, however your friendships and comrades will be your guides.' You have us Jack and it wouldn't be the same without you by our side back home." The other members of their group smiled with reassurance and the white haired teen tried to smile back. Jack opened his mouth to speak but a loud Trandoshan call echoed throughout the jungle.

Everyone spun around and tensed as the call continued to echo. "Da da da we're dead," Hiccup said sarcastically. Terras quickly turned away from the group and climbed up the nearest vine. "It's coming from the direction Kalifa and the others went."

Jack cursed under his breath before he went back into leader mode. "Everyone back to the hollow, now." The other five members nodded their heads as they ran and leaped through the jungle with the white haired teen following close behind.

It took a while, however the group of six was able to return to the hollow just as sun was about to set. Jack stopped short of the entrance as he allowed the other members of his team to enter. The teen watched as the birds that usually liked to hang around the hollow allow a third bird to huddle close to them.

The teen rolled his eyes before he walked into the hollow to see the rest of the group settle down. The thing that caught his eye was the blaster rifle in Ahsoka's hands. From where the white haired teen was standing, he could tell that the Togruta was getting frustrated.

"You should have left that thing where you found it," Jack said offhandedly. Ahsoka glanced up shortly to glare at the teen before messing with the rifle again.

"I don't understand," Ahsoka muttered as she looked through the scope and pulled on the trigger. "Why won't this thing work?"

"The Trandoshans deactivate the blasters if we take them," Jinx said as he sat up and crossed his legs. "That is why none of us have any."

Ahsoka looked down at the rifle in her hands for a moment then threw it behind her in frustration. Hiccup looked at the blaster in interest before he jumped down from his spot next to Jinx and walked over to the rifle. A majority of the young Jedi immediately tensed up as Hiccup started to disassemble the blaster and rewire it. Ahsoka looked up quizzically as Rapunzel pulled her away from their youngest member. "Trust us," Rapunzel answered the unasked question. "There is usually a seventy percent chance that the blaster would blow up in his face."

Just as she finished the sentence, a small explosion echoed throughout the hollow and everyone turned to see a thin veil of smoke drifting off of Hiccup along with debris from the blaster scattered around him. Terras snorted in amusement while his sister allowed a small smile to appear on her face. Hiccup glared at the two for a moment before he sat down on the floor with a frown on his face.

Ahsoka allowed a smile to appear on her face for a millisecond before it disappeared. She sighed as she leaned her head on her right knuckles. Kalifa stared at the Togruta for a moment before looking up at Jack. The white haired teen gestured his head towards the Togruta with a pointed look.

Kalifa breathed out through her nose before facing Ahsoka again. "It's been a long time since the Trandoshans have captured another padawan and brought them here."

Ahsoka snorted as she leaned back on the boulder and crossed her arms over her chest. "Hmm, thanks."

Kalifa raised her hand to placate the other female. "I don't mean it as an insult. I meant it as a sign." At this, she got the attention of the rest of the padawans. "A mistake on their part. Ahsoka, your energy, your strength, it's what we've been lacking." She stood up walked around the fire with the rest of the padawans standing with her. Jack allowed a real smile to appear on his face for the first time in a long time. "We were beginning to lose hope and forgot who we are."

Ahsoka leaned forward in anticipation. "And who are you?"

Kalifa took a moment to compose herself before she turned to the Togruta. "We are Jedi." She stood tall in pride with the rest of her friends holding their heads up high.

Ahsoka stood as a plan started to form in her mind. "All right. We need a strategy."

Jinx raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest. "So what do you suggest?"

Ahsoka glanced at each of her new friends in search of an idea. "What about a base? I mean they must have a compound or something, right?"

Merida scoffed as she also crossed her arms. "What do you think we've been doing all day?" Jack glared at the red head only to be met with a similar glare in return. "Not that we've ever seen," Jack answered as he kept eye contact with Merida.

"So, where do they come from," Ahsoka asked as she placed a hand on her chin and turned away from the group slightly.

"Well, we don't know," Kalifa answered as she shrugged her shoulders. "We've only witnessed them hunting in their hover pods."

The Togruta shook her head as she faced the group again. "If we're going to go on the offensive, we'll need to find out where they live." She turned to Jack with a hopeful expression. "You, Terras, Karesh, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup have already covered a lot of ground, maybe you help point out possible hideouts."

Jack nodded his head. "We'll give you a general idea of the layout of the island."

Ahsoka nodded in agreement. "It's decided then, we start covering ground tomorrow."

* * *

It was a few hours later with Jack taking up post as lookout while the others were resting in the hollow. The white haired teen took that time to meditate to calm his racing feelings. Ever since Kalifa had agreed to have hope again, he had been overjoyed for the first time in a long time. They finally have a chance of going home. Well the others had a chance of going home and he knew that the Trandoshans would kill them as soon as they reveal themselves.

Jack allowed a smile to appear on his face before he felt a disturbance in the force. He turned his head back into the hollow to see Ahsoka jerk up with a gasp. The young Togruta looked around the hollow to see everyone asleep except for the white haired teen. The Togruta got up from her spot and walked over to the teen. Jack glanced up at Ahsoka for a moment then turned his gaze back out to the forest as the Togruta sat down next to him.

There was a moment of peaceful silence before Ahsoka broke the calm. "So, are you excited about going home?"

Jack let out an hmmm. "It's just been so long, truth be told, I never thought we would actually get off this planet. We may have had the strength in numbers, but we didn't have the will to take action."

Ahsoka smiled as she faced the teen. "I bet you're excited to see your master again. I know I am." Apparently it was the wrong thing to say because his eyes hardened and his face scrunched up into a scowl.

"I wouldn't know, much less care," the human snapped before he tried to meditate again. Ahsoka raised her eyebrows in astonishment before her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Okay, I can sense a story here," she said slowly. "Either you can tell it to me willingly or I'm going to beat it out of you."

Jack forced out a laugh as he raised a challenging eyebrow. "Lucky for me, you don't have to beat it out of me." He sighed before he faced the Togruta. "Let me ask you a question first, do you know what a 'Masterless Padawan' is?"

Ahsoka jerked her head back and tilted her head to the side. "Never heard of that."

"Well," Jack began as he wrung his hands. "It's really self-explanatory but I lost my master a few months before I got trapped here. My master was sent to the Maw Nebula to intercept a Separatist shipment going along the Kessel Run and I was left at the Jedi Temple. No one has heard from him or his fleet ever since." Ahsoka stared at him in shock and Jack swiftly turned his head away. "My training has been spread out amongst my friend's masters, and I have yet to be placed with a permanent one."

Ahsoka continued to stare at Jack for a moment, before she crossed her arms over her chest. "I bet hearing another sorry is not what you want to hear."

Jack snorted as he leaned back on his arms. "It's against the Jedi code to form attachments, but my master was like a father to me. He was even the one who found me on my home planet then took me to the Jedi Temple."

Ahsoka chewed the inside of her cheek as she thought of something to say. "What was he like?"

Jack snorted as he allowed a smile to spread across his face. "Where do I start? He was kind, brave, passionate, an excellent fighter, and he put the needs of everyone around him before his own. There were rumors that he was being considered to become a member of the Jedi council." He scoffed before he lied down on the ground. "Good use that would do now."

"Who was he?"

Jack was silent for a moment before he sighed. "Kozmotis Pitchner."

Ahsoka stared at the white-haired teen with wide eyes. "The Golden General? The only person who has rarely lost any of his troopers yet comes out victorious in battle." Jack nodded his head with a faint smile. "Now they're all gone," the Togruta added softly.

The young human just sighed as he lifted a hand to fiddle with his Padawan braid. "Yeah, and I've been mourning them ever since."

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine?"

"Hey," Jack started as he sat up and scowled at the Togruta. "You don't know what it feels like to have a bond severed like that. That kind of agonizing pain. My master was everything to me and the clones that were under his command were like family. I don't want the others to feel that same pain.

"I've already accepted my fate, however, I refuse to allow the others to lose what little hope they have." Jack stood up and dusted off his trousers before he turned to the hollow. He stopped and turned his head to the side. "Don't get me wrong, I want to go home, but I also want all my friends to be there as well. If the force allows me to have a new opportunity back home, then I will see where that path leads." He started to walk back into the hollow, crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. "Since you're already awake, you can take over the rest of my shift."

Ahsoka stared after the white haired teen for a moment before she huffed and turned to look back out into the forest. So far she can tell that Jack was an enigma to her. As far as she was concerned, as long as he was willing to help them then she had no problem. She just hopes that once they get the planet, his attitude would get a serious adjustment.

* * *

As soon as the sun has risen, the young padawans left the sanctuary of the hollow. Instead of splitting up into two groups, they decided to stick together in order to search for the base. After the group walked a good distance away from the hollow, they stopped in a small clearing to come up with a plan.

"We already covered the beach area," Jinx began as most of the group sat down on the ground. "And most of the briar on this side of the bay."

Ahsoka let a laugh as she placed a hand on her hip. "If it was that easy to find, you guys would have found it before I got here."

Jinx chuckled as he sat down on a log. "True enough."

"Maybe we should try more inland," Ahsoka suggested.

"It's worth a shot," Kalifa agreed, however, Terras shook his head as he leaned against a vine. "I don't think so, Jack has led us practically all over the island and we haven't seen anything."

"Guys," O-Mer said suddenly as he starred up at something in the sky. "I think we're looking in the wrong place." He pointed up as a large base appeared out of the cloud cover. "That's their fortress."

Everyone stared at the base with wide eyes as it drifted closer to their location. Suddenly, many hover pods took off away from the base with the Trandoshans beginning to aim their blasters at the group. "Well this is just great," Merida muttered just as Karesh muttered under her breath. "We're doomed."

Jack growled as he faced the group. "Split up." Thus O-Mer and Jinx took off in one direction; Karesh, Rapunzel, and Merida ran in another; Ahsoka and Kalifa took a different direction; and Jack, Terras, and Hiccup ran back the way they came. What no one realized was that they were about to lose a member of their group.

* * *

 **Leave a comment and tell me what you think or PM me.**


	2. Wookiee Hunt

**I have to be honest these first three chapters I had done for a while now, but I was too busy with school work to post them.**

 **If you're curious about what Jack, Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel, Terras and Karesh look like, check out my Deviantart page, under the same name, and take a look.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except my two OCs, the rest belong to either Disney or Dreamworks.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Wookiee Hunt**

Jack panted as he looked over his shoulder as he listened to one of the Trandoshans yelling and screaming in the distance. He glanced at his two companions in concern as his thoughts turned to their friends. So far, he, Hiccup, and Terras haven't seen any one of their friends since they split up from each other. It did take a while but they were able to lose the Trandoshans that were hunting them as they escaped into the thick brush.

The sun was about to set and they agreed that it was time to return to the hollow. It took a while as they didn't want to catch the attention of the hunters but they were able to return to the hideout just as the sun set. The three breathed a sigh of relief as they walked into the hollow and were greeted by Jinx and O-Mer.

"Are you all alright," O-Mer asked as he stood from the ledge. "Is anyone hurt?"

"We're okay," Jack answered as he sat down on the floor along with Hiccup and Terras. "Have the girls come back yet?"

"No," Jinx answered as he leaned up against a wall. "We haven't seen them since we separated."

Jack glanced over to the male Kiffar as he sensed his friend's worry for his twin sister. The white haired teen knew how protective Terras can be when it came to his sister, but it also went against most of the teachings that were drilled into them since they lived at the Temple. Jedi weren't suppose to form attachments, but the bond between the twins was undeniable.

Suddenly, they heard soft footsteps approaching and a second later Ahsoka walked into the hollow. Jack allowed a smile to appear before it disappeared as he took in her downcast expression.

"You made it," O-Mer said relieved as he and Jinx stood up. "We feared the worst."

_Ahsoka said nothing as she continued to walk into the hollow. "Where's Kalifa," Jinx inquired. The young Togruta stopped next to the fire pit and clenched her hands into fists.

"She didn't make it."

The news was like a punch to the face for Jack. Now the two may not have agreed on their version of survival tactics, but he and Kalifa were the ones who have been stuck on the moon the longest. He looked over at his friends and saw that they had the same shocked expression as his.

"She... She's dead," Jinx said in disbelief as O-Mer dropped his head onto his hands and Hiccup and Terras leaned back in disbelief. "I... I can't believe it. She and Jack have been here the longest and now..."

"Now we're all going to die here," O-Mer moaned as he leaned back on the wall. "It's only a matter of time."

A scowl formed on Ahsoka's face before she faced her new friends. "If it's only a matter of time before we die, I say we go down with a fight."

Jinx scoffed as he slid down wall. "That is suicide."

Jack narrowed his eyes before he stood up and went by Ahsoka's side. "No, I'd rather die on my feet, rather than continue to run away." He looked out of the corner of his eyes to see Ahsoka smiling in gratitude. "I don't know about you, but I am not ready to give up just yet." Terras and Hiccup smiled in agreement, however Jinx and O-Mer were not convinced just yet.

Suddenly, the group heard a loud ruckus from outside the hollow and everyone quickly stood to get into fighting stances. They relaxed slightly as Rapunzel and Merida stumbled into the hollow. It was what they were carrying between them that made them stop in shock. The two girls had Karesh's arms thrown over their shoulders and were dragging the unconscious Kiffar into the hollow. What made their shock apparent was the growing red spot on her right side.

"RESH," Terras shouted in shock as he bolted from his spot. He was careful to take his sister from his friends and into his arms. Karesh moaned in discomfort as she was carried to one of the alcoves and was laid down. "What happened?"

"Those damn lizards that's what happened," Merida growled as she started to pace. "One the hunters got a lucky shot, put two holes in her side."

"I've stopped the bleeding as best as I can," Rapunzel said as she kneeled down next Karesh. "But she's starting to lose too much blood. She's need proper medical attention."

Ahsoka's eyes narrowed in concentration as she watched Karesh's labored breathing and Jack, Hiccup, O-Mer, and Jinx come to stand at her side. An idea started to form in her mind as the seven friends watched their eighth comrade struggle to survive. "You said that every few days, they release new prisoners on the beach." Jack turned to nod his head at the correct information. "I say we attack that drop ship head on. They'll never expect it. That way we can have our means of escape and a way to get Karesh to help."

Everyone looked at each other for a moment, before Jinx and O-Mer shared a glance. "Is it worth a shot," O-Mer asked his companion. Jinx sighed as he crossed his arms. "Maybe it is." Terras stood up from his spot and walked over to the Cerean and Twi'lek. "If it means saving my sister, it's worth everything."

Later that night, Ahsoka led Jinx, O-Mer, Jack, and Hiccup down to the beach area and waited in the cover of the thick vines. It was decided that Rapunzel would stay with Karesh to monitor her progress while Terras and Merida would be there to provide protection. Terras and Merida had protested at first, but Jack pointed out that Karesh would need her brother and Merida was their best fighter in case the plan went south.

Soon the group of five heard the rumble of an engine and soon enough the drop off ship came into view. "Get ready, we'll have to be swift," Ahsoka said as she watched the ship.

"The drop point's not far," O-Mer informed her as he along with the rest of the group watched the ship as well. They waited until the ship started to hover in place before slowly descending to the ground.

"Now!"

Ahsoka rushed out from her hiding spot with the boys right behind her. The group ran up to some thick vines that were sticking out of the ground and used them as leverage to force jump onto the transport. Ahsoka and Jack landed on the window of the cockpit and glared at the pilots inside. They used that time to climb further onto the ship as one of the Trandoshans rushed out of the cockpit.

Soon a hatch opened up to allow the hunter to climb out and point his rifle at the two Jedi. Jack's glare intensified as he turned his head to the side to signal for Hiccup, Jinx, and O-Mer to attack. The hunter turned just in time to be kicked in the face by the Cerean before being tackled by Hiccup and Jinx. The three boys used that moment to pin the hunter to the left wing.

Jack and Ahsoka rushed to the hatch with Jack quickly jumping in. "We'll take the pilot," Ahsoka informed them just as Hiccup used his hand to clamp the hunter's snout shut before he could let out a distress call.

What she didn't see was that the Trandoshan was able to easily break free from the padawans grips. He threw Jinx and Hiccup against the side of the wing before grabbing O-Mer and throwing him halfway across the ship. The hunter quickly turned on the two friends and roared at them. Jinx and Hiccup saw O-Mer rushing towards them and both used the force to throw the Cerean at the Trandoshan just as the padawan kicked him again. Jinx tried to pin him again but was kicked away just as O-Mer tired to help out. The Trandoshan quickly spun around and wrapped his claws around O-Mer's neck. Jinx and Hiccup jumped onto the hunter's back and tried to pull him off their friend.

At the same time, Jack and Ahsoka quietly enter the ship and peered around the doorway to see the distracted pilot. They quietly entered the cockpit and were startled when the pilot quickly spun around and pointed his rifle at the duo. Ahsoka and Jack quickly shook off their surprise and started leaping around the cockpit just as the pilot fired his rifle. Ahsoka was quickly making her way to the pilot and was able to pin him against the control panel. Jack noticed that by Ahsoka doing so, she broke the steering in front of the co-pilot chair. The white haired teen was quick to find his balance just as the ship started to lean to the right. Jack had to duck as the pilot threw Ahsoka onto the control panel behind him. The hunter raised his rifle again and the two padawans were quick to dodge the bolts. Jack used the force to push the rifle to the side twice before the two teens force pushed the pilot half way out of the cockpit.

Jack and Ahsoka quickly had to cover their faces just as the controls started to explode and the ship spun out of control. They glanced at each other in worry as they heard a part of the ship break off. Meanwhile, with the ship out of control, the Trandoshan lost his balance and almost fell off the side of the ship before grabbing the hull in a death grip. O-Mer was left to dangle off the edge with Hiccup trying to pull him up. The hunter quickly grabbed a hold of the Cerean's legs, but Jinx jumped onto a ledge and proceeded to kick the hunter off. With one final kick, the Twi'lek was able to dislodge the hunter and watched as he fell to the ground.

Ahsoka and Jack were still in the cockpit trying to regain control of the ship when Jinx jumped onto the window. "Get out of there. Come on!" Ahsoka shook her head as she looked up at the Twi'lek. "But the prisoners... They'll die."

"Hit the release. Hurry!"

Jack quickly looked over the dashboard and pressed the top left button. Ahsoka and Jack quickly climbed out of the cockpit through the broken window and jumped off with Jinx, O-Mer, and Hiccup. They watched from a safe distance as the ship crashed onto the ground and broke apart. They waited for a moment before getting up from their crouched positions.

"That could've gone better," Hiccup said as he dusted dirt off his tunic. He yelped as Jack slapped him upside the head.

"Well, I guess we won't be escaping on that ship," O-Mer pointed out as he rubbed his neck.

"At least it's one less prisoner transport for the Trandoshans to use," Jack argued as he rubbed his shoulder.

"There's that positive note to go on," Ahsoka replied. "But, we'll find another way."

Jinx quickly joined the trio just as something broke off from the downed ship, then they heard a loud roar. They quickly turned to the wreck and narrowed their eyes.

"What was that," Jinx asked.

Ahsoka's eyes widened before she jogged up to the wreck. "A survivor." The group followed close behind and stopped a few feet from the ship. "It could be one of the prisoners they were dropping off."

They watched as a tall shadow stand up from the ground and turned towards them. Jack got into a fighting stance as the figure walked towards them. O-Mer narrowed his eyes as the figure came closer and closer. "What is that?"

Jack's eyes widened as he got up from his stance and stared at the figure. "Is... Is that what I think it is?"

The figured continued to walk toward them until it stopped in the moonlight. The figure was taller than the five padawans and was covered from head to toe in brown black fur. Thrown over his shoulder was a leather satchel that rested on his right hip. The quintets' eyes widened as they took in the appearance

"It's a Wookiee," Ahsoka answered in astonishment. The Wookiee let out a low growl before tilting it's head to the side.

After the disastrous attempt to commandeer the ship, the group led the Wookiee back to their hide out to hide from the hunters. Merida, Terras, and Rapunzel stared at the newcomer in surprise before the peppy brunette insisted that their new ally should sit down. The Wookiee stared at the still unconscious Karesh and made a series of growls and grunts.

Jack looked up at the Wookiee and answered. "That's Karesh, one of the Trandoshan hunters injured her while we were trying to escape. That's one of the reasons why we were trying to take the ship, so we could escape and get Karesh to help." He looked over at Ahsoka who raised an eyebrow in question. "What? My old master made me learn all sorts of languages including Shyriiwook."

The Wookiee nodded and sat down next to Ahsoka while making a series of growls and grunts. The Togruta tilted her head to the side as she translated for the Wookiee. "You're name is Chewbacca?" The Wookiee grunted in affirmation.

"Chewbacca, does anyone know you were taken," O-Mer asked with a bit of hope hidden in his voice.

Chewbacca shook his head as he made a series of grunts and growls while moving his arms above him.

"No," Jack translated. "But he says his home world is very close."

"It's not surprising," Hiccup commented as he fingered his braid. "The Trandoshans and the Wookiees live in the same star system, but having a bitter rivalry for many years doesn't really help matters."

"As interesting as the history fact is," Jinx said sarcastically. "His home world might as well be Corascant, we got no ship."

Chewbacca growled before shaking his head. He stood up and growled at the Twi'lek. Ahsoka listened to his growls and translated as the Wookiee sat back down. "He thinks he can contact his home planet if we find a way to transmit a signal."

"And how would we do that," Merida snapped as she crossed her arms.

"Exactly," Jinx agreed with the red head as he paced around the hollow. "What are we going to do, send smoke signals? We don't exactly have a transmitter lying around if you hadn't noticed." He finally sat down next to Rapunzel and leaned back against the slab Resh was resting on.

Chewbacca growled and grunted again as he lightly waved his arms. "Chewbacca says he can build a transmitter from the wreckage on the beach," Jack smirked as Chewbacca growled lightly. "Maybe Hiccup could help you?" He raised his hand before his friends could argue with him. "When it comes to weaponry, it might not be the best idea to let him tinker with the stuff, but I can't deny his hand at how well he can make communication devices."

Hiccup smiled in appreciation at the older teen's words which caused Jack to smile back as well. Terras, Merida, and Rapunzel couldn't deny their friend's words as Hiccup was very helpful with their communications whenever they were paired up with the brunette and his master.

O-Mer sighed. "Well, we can't just sit here," he pointed out to the Twi'lek.

"Fine," Jinx said resigned. "We'll do it the Wookiee way."

Right at that moment, a pained groan echoed throughout the hollow and everyone turned to the injured female Kiffar. Karesh's eyes squeezed shut for a moment then a pair of clouded green orbs appeared. Rapunzel stood from her spot next to the make-shift bed while Terras raced across the room and kneeled next to said bed.

Karesh let out a low moan as she took note of her surroundings and stared up at her twin brother. Her brows furrowed for a moment when she caught sight of fur out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to the side and stared at Chewbacca.

"Either I hit my head harder than I thought or I'm looking at a Wookiee," Resh groaned as Terras helped her sit up so that Rapunzel could change her improvised bandages.

"Nope," Hiccup piped up with a smirk. "Still on this hellish planet."

"Oh," she said disappointed. "So what happened while I was out?" She hissed as Rapunzel peeled away the last of the bandages along with any dried blood.

"To put it simply," Jinx began just as Merida muttered under her breath 'here we go.' "We tried to hijack a ship from the Trandoshans but ended up destroying it and finding Chewbacca in the wreckage. Now, he wants us to go back to said wreckage so he can build a transmitter from the scrap."

Karesh stared at the Twi'lek for a moment before her eyes landed back on Chewbacca. "Can you really send a message to your friends?" Jinx threw his hands up in exasperation as Chewbacca nodded his head and grunted.

"If it's already agreed, the faster we get off this planet the better," she said before yelping in pain. Rapunzel was staring closely at the wound and noticed it had an inflamed appearance and poked at it. "I agree with Resh, her wound is starting to become infected and if it's not treated properly we're looking at big trouble," the brunette said softly.

The urgency of the situation hit the group hard as the need to escape the planet became even more evident. The group watched with worried eyes as Rapunzel teared another piece of her skirt off and tightly bandaged the wound. Karesh was slowly lowered back onto the slab and Terras pulled up the cloak his sister used as a blanket. It was decided that everyone would turn in for the night and send a group out to the wreckage the next night.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no!" Jack was pacing furiously inside the hollow as he waved his hands frantically. "Of all the stupid, idiotic, half-witted, reckless ideas I have ever seen, this would be at the top of the list."

Ahsoka was making a placating gesture as she tried to calm the white-haired teen. "Look, I know this is bad-"

Jack let out a sharp laugh as he crossed his arms. "Bad? This does not define the meaning of bad."

Merida snorted as she sat down next to Rapunzel. "And you would know what a bad idea would look like, wouldn't ya?"

Jack glared at the red head with unrestrained fury before he directed the gaze onto the Trandoshan standing in the entrance to the hollow and between O-Mer and Jinx. He knew that he should have traveled with the group to the wreckage to gather supplies, but Merida insisted on getting out of the hollow so Jack had complied and stayed behind instead.

Jack kept his glare on the Trandoshan as Jinx forced him to sit down far away from the rest of the group. Chewbacca and Hiccup sat shoulder to shoulder as they worked together to build the transmitter. Karesh was sitting up on her make shift bed with her brother by her side. The female Kiffar had dark circles growing under her eyes, sickly pale skin, fevered skin, and had a slightly glazed look in her eyes.

The group knew that their friend's condition was getting worse not only due to blood loss but also the infection slowly spreading in her wound. Everyone except for the hunter winced as Karesh let out a series of wet coughs and watched in shock as she spat out a glob of blood. Rapunzel got up from the floor and moved to Karesh's side. She grabbed a piece of cloth from a makeshift bowl filled with water and cleaned the sweat off her face. Ahsoka moved over to Chewbacca and Hiccup as the two put the finishing touches on the transmitter.

"How's it coming along," she inquired. Chewbacca let out a bark pjust as Hiccup connected two wires together. The scrawny teen nodded to his companion and the Wookiee pressed a few buttons on the console. "Come on, come on," Hiccup muttered as the radar started to move around.

"Well, something's working," O-Mer noted as the rest of the group leaned forward in anticipation. Disappointment soon crossed their faces as the radar zapped out and fell limp. "Blast it," Hiccup cursed as Chewbacca let out a growl.

"We've got a prisoner, we should be using him to our advantage while we have the chance," Jinx insisted as they all glanced to the Trandoshan.

"I thought the prisoner was the back up plan," Ahsoka asked with a hand on her hip.

"Well it's obvious we can't rely on that device," Jinx retorted.

Chewbacca looked up and growled at the Twi'lek while Hiccup had a look of offense on his face. "Hey!" Rapunzel went between the group and tried to play mediator. "Let's all calm down, we all knew that this was a long shot."

"No offense," Jinx reiterated, "but we just can't sit here any longer. Just look at Karesh, we don't know how much longer she can hold out."

Karesh weakly lifted her head up and glared at the Twi'lek. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." At the end of her sentence, she let out a series of coughs.

"We have to wait," Ahsoka insisted.

"I agree with Jinx," O-Mer said hesitantly before growing more confident. "We have to act while we have an advantage."

Ahsoka moved to step forward but Jack placed a calming hand on her shoulder. He turned to the Twi'lek with a raised eyebrow. "Say we do it your way, what's the plan?"

"We can use the prisoner to trick the enemy into flying one of their pods down to us," Jinx started with a determined face. "Then we hijack the pod, fly up to their base, and take them by surprise."

Merida nodded her head as she crossed her arms. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Ahsoka," O-Mer started as he faced the Togruta. "You got all of us to believe in ourselves again. And, well, I believe Jinx's plan will work."

"Look," Jinx finally said impatiently. "Do what you want, but O-Mer, Merida, and I are leaving with the prisoner in the morning." With that said, the Twi'lek and Cerean turned away from the rest of the group with Merida hesitating for a moment before following the two.

Ahsoka looked downcast for a moment before sharing a glance with Jack. "Their hearts are in the right place. You know I can't let them go alone." Chewbacca let out a low howl as he looked up from the radar. "We're not going to be able to do this without you. We need your help." She looked over to the white haired human. "Your's too."

Jack looked over to Ahsoka before nodding his head. "As long as you've got my back, I've got yours." The white haired teen smirked as the Togruta smiled. "Besides you'll need someone to watch Red."

Ahsoka tilted her head and was about to open her mouth to question the teen. She was interrupted by Hiccup, whom had his focus back on the radar. "You don't want to know."

Chewbacca huffed as he nodded in agreement. Ahsoka smirked. "Who knows? Maybe our luck is about to change." Chewbacca then let a roar that caused Jack and Hiccup to chuckle.

The next morning, the team consisting of Ahsoka, Jack, Merida, Jinx, O-mer, Chewbacca, and their Trandoshan prisoner left from their hideout to begin the mission. Before Jack left, he pulled Hiccup to the side and told him to continue working on the transponder...just in case the plan went downhill. Karesh insisted on going but it only took the gentle words of Rapunzel to stay down and rest. Even though the Kiffar was usually a lot stronger than her human friend, she begrudgingly consented to her wishes.

It only took an hour to get to the beach and everyone could tell that Merida was itching for some action. Ahsoka stopped the group in a clearing and turned to everyone. "Alright, we better get started."

"Right." Jinx nodded as he turned to the bound Trandoshan, whom was being restrained by Chewbacca. "Time to call your friends."

The Trandoshan just hissed at the Twi'lek. "I'm not helping you whelp."

Merida scowled as she began to crack her knuckles and walked towards the lizard. Jack was quick to pull her back. Jinx and Ahsoka glanced at each other before the Togruta turned her attention to the Wookiee. "Chewbacca, we need him at eye level please."

As the Wookiee snarled and forced the Trandoshan onto his knees, Jack walked over to Ahsoka's side. "You're starting to enjoy this a bit, aren't you?" Jack smirked mischievously, causing the other teen to punch his shoulder.

The Trandoshan let out screeched protests before Jinx got his attention once more and waved his hand in front of his face. "You will listen to me." The Trandoshan let out a hissed laugh.

"No, I won't." Thus causing Chewbacca to smack on the side of his face.

Jinx scowled as he used the Force on their prisoner. "You will listen to me." Everyone smirked as the Trandoshan's eyes glazed over and stuck his tongue out as he hissed. "I will listen to you."

"You were our captive and now you've escaped."

The Trandoshan made a soft growling sound. "I was your prisoner but now I've escaped."

Jinx waved his hand in front of the captive's face once more. "You need to call a speeder to come pick you up." The Twi'lek crouched down to untie the Trandoshan as he repeated Jinx's words. Their captive activated his comm and the group listened as an annoyed voice asked where he's been. The Trandoshan just told his companion to pick him up.

As soon as the transmission was cut, Jack began to motion for everyone to find a hiding place in the brush. Jinx pushed their captive out in the open to put him in position. Jinx rushed back into the forest as a speeder quickly came into view. Merida leaned over to take a look and scowled.

"Tell him to get that stupid smile off his face," she hissed and Jinx nodded as he got the Trandoshan's attention. He moved his hand down his face and made himself look like he was frowning. The Trandoshan nodded and scowled before walking to the transport.

Everything happened so fast, Ahsoka jumped from her perch and kicked the driver. She had to duck as her opponent threw a wild punch, but was tackled off the transport. Merida and Jinx ran out from their hiding place and simultaneously punched their former captive in the face. O-mer and Jack quickly jumped into the out of control transport with the white-haired teen taking the wheel. Chewbacca jumped down from his perch and quickly punched the distracted Trandoshan unconscious.

Jack quickly brought the transport around and smirked at the group. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen." O-mer reached out and offered a hand. "Care for a lift?" Ahsoka just smiled at the duo.

Everyone quickly broader the small ship, and Jack directed the transport up to the large floating base. When they became leveled with the floating fortress, they caught a duo of Trandoshan hunters off guard. Jinx was quick to jump off and kick one away, while Chewbacca simply grabbed the other one and tossed him over the ship. Jack gave O-mer control of the transport and perched himself on the railing next to Ahsoka and Merida.

They turned around quickly when the hunter that Jinx kicked let out a distress call. Jack cursed under his breath as more hunters appeared. They all looked up when an enraged growl echoed across the deck. "Kill them," the alpha Trandoshan snarled. "Kill them! I want their skins!"

The young Jedi and Wookiee quickly rushed for cover when a couple of the hunters started to blast at them. Chewbacca flipped over one of the transports to provide more cover. Merida looked out of the corner of her eye to see one of the hunters rushing towards a transport.

"Oi," the red head said towards her Twi'lek friend. "Let's give him a lift." The two stuck their hands out and lifted up the transport with the hunter inside. They then tossed it towards the ones shooting at them, causing the hunters to scatter.

Chewbacca let out a roar and charged out from their hiding place. He began to grapple with one of the hunters as the rest of the padawans rushed out as well. One of the hunters tried to shoot at Jinx, but the Twi'lek used the force to push the blaster away. Merida jumped over her friend and kicked their opponent in the face. Jack and Ahsoka rushed towards one of the other hunters with the white-haired teen quickly stopping in his tracks. He used the force to grab Ahsoka and used their momentum to send the Togruta towards the Trandoshan. Ahsoka didn't wait a second and round-housed kicked the hunter unconscious.

The group of friends were so caught up in the fight, they didn't notice two more hunters appearing on the deck. It wasn't until the sound of blaster fire that Ahsoka and Jack turn to see O-mer shooting at the hunters from the transport. Jack looked out of the corner of his eye to watch as the Alpha shoot at O-mer. Merida and Jinx were able to finally knock out their combatant when the Alpha met his mark on O-mer. The Cerean had difficulty controlling the transport and crashed onto the deck, causing everyone to hit the deck. Everyone was dazed for a moment, but the Trandoshans were quick to recover.

Jack shook his head as he began to sit up, but stopped when he came face to face with the barrel of a blaster. He looked around and noticed his friends were in the same situation as well. The sound of the Alpha Trandoshan speaking made him look up.

"A valiant effort, little younglings, especially you, Togruta." Ahsoka scowled at the man as he hissed softly. "You will be a prized trophy in my collection. But I must thank you for bringing the Umbarran hybrid out from hiding." Jack growled softly at the mention of his heritage. The Trandoshan made no other comment as he laughed.

Before any other action was taken, the sound of a starship engine was heard. Chewbacca grunted and growled as he pointed up to the gunship-shaped aircraft coming down. The blast doors were open and everyone could see a small militia of Wookiee soldiers. It was the sight of two male teens that were with them that caught the young Padawans by surprise.

"You lot look like you could use some help," Terras called down to them with a slight smirk on his face.

The Trandoshans were not happy to see the ship and started firing at them. The couple of the Wookiees started firing back as the rest of them jumped down onto ship deck. The Padawans used the distraction to either kick, punch, or force push their capturers away. Chewbacca growled as he kicked out at one of the hunters and grappled with him.

The Alpha looked on with rage but had to move back when one of the Wookiees shot at the anti-aircraft gun. He roared as he watched his prey and their reinforcements slowly take out his hunting party before retreating back into the ship. Ahsoka saw this but glanced at Jack for a moment to see his reaction.

"Go," he insisted. "We got this."

She nodded before grabbing the attention of one of the Wookiees. "Hey, can you get me up there." He nodded as the Togruta backed up and he placed his rifle on the ground. He locked his hands together as Ahsoka leaped into his hands and was tossed onto the upper deck with the help of the force.

Merida watched this with uncertainty since she felt anger coming off from her friend. "Shouldn't we help her?"

"If Ahsoka needed our help, she would have asked," Jack said from his crouched position. "For right now we need to take care of these guys."

They turned around when they heard Chewbacca growling out in desperation and saw that his opponent had pinned him onto the deck. They watched as O-mer rushed out and grabbed the dropped rifle. The Cerean ran at the hunter and smacked the weapon onto the left side of his back. The Trandoshan cried out in pain and loosened the pressure on the Wookiee. Chewbacca lifted the hunter off of him the same time that Hiccup jumped down and kicked the hunter over the railing of the ship. Chewbacca stood up as he looked at the two teens in gratitude as the boys nodded at each other.

Merida, Jack, and Jinx were tucked away behind the cover of a downed transport as a couple of Trandoshans blasted at them. One of the Wookiees moved slowly out from cover and landed a direct hit at one of the hunters. The last stopped firing for a moment to look at dead companion. The young Jedi used that time to use the Force lift up the Trandoshan's cover and throw it away. The hunter had no time to run as the Wookiee blasted him.

As soon as the last Trandoshan fell dead onto the deck, everyone was able to breath in relief. The ones that were hiding behind the pods stood up and relaxed their stance. The peace didn't last long as the sound of doors being broken down caused them to look up. They watched as the Alpha Trandoshan screamed as he was thrown over the railings and onto the deck.

Both the young Jedi and Wookiees rushed over to the body and circled around it. They looked back up as Ahsoka appeared at the railings to stare down at them. Everyone stared at her in shock before Jack composed himself.

"I think it's time to go home."

The ride to Coruscant was a quiet journey as the Padawans who were stuck on the Trandoshan moon finally relaxed. The pilot of the ship, Sugi, was an acquaintance of Ahsoka's and provided medical aid for Karesh. She was now resting peacefully with stitches and a bacta patch over her wound. The Wookiees along with Chewbacca decided to accompany the younglings to Coruscant to make sure they were returned to the Jedi Temple.

When the ship finally landed outside the hanger bay to the temple, the Jedi smiled at the sight. Masters Windu and Yoda stood to the side along with a tall male Lepi, a tall bulky human male, a yellow-skinned Lannik, a female Twi'lek and male Mon Calamari. Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel smiled brightly as Jack and Terras helped Karesh off the ship. Two Jedi Healers rushed over to the duo and took the Kiffar from them. As they were passing by Yoda and Windu, they only stopped for a moment for Karesh to smile down at the green alien and to receive one in turn.

Ahsoka walked to Jack's side as Hiccup greeted the Lepi, Merida was embraced by the bulky human, Rapunzel kneeled down the Lannik's height, Terras walked to Windu's side with the Jedi Master placing a hand on the Kiffar's shoulder, and Jinx and O-mer talked to the Twi'lek and Mon Calamari.

"So what does it feel like to be back home," Ahsoka asked her companion with a raised eyebrow.

"Jackie!"

The two teens looked towards the hanger as a young human girl with long pale blonde almost white hair plaited in a thick braid and bright blue eyes rushed towards them. Following behind her was a familiar young human man and a male Kel Dor.

Jack grinned as his sister ran to him. "It couldn't be better." He stooped down onto his knees as the girl crashed into him and embraced him tightly. He let out a laugh he held her close and embraced just as tightly.

Ahsoka smiled at the scene before she walked away to greet Master Plo Koon and her own Master, Anakin Skywalker.

* * *

 **Please leave a comment and tell me what you think or PM me if you have questions**


	3. A New Master

**This chapter I wasn't really happy about, and is shorter than the other two. However, my brain is content to bring this to your attention.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except my two OCs, the rest belong to either Disney or Dreamworks.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _12 standard year old Jack kneeled before a few members of the Jedi Council as he recited the Jedi Code to them. Today was the day he tested to determine whether or not he could become a Jedi Padawan. Overseeing his assessment were Masters Mace Windu, Yoda, Depa Billaba, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Plo Koon. Observing the assessment from the observation deck was a variety of Jedi Masters and Knights._

 _"Jedi are the guardians of peace in the galaxy. Jedi use their powers to defend and protect, never to attack others. Jedi respect all life, in any form. Jedi serve others, rather than rule over them, for the good of the galaxy. Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training." Jack took a deep breath before he continued.  "There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no death, there is the Force."_

 _Yoda nodded his head in approval. "Very good, demonstrate your skills with a lightsaber, you will."_

 _Jack bowed his head before he stood up to grab a training saber. However, he was forced to summon the saber into his hand when one of the training droids suddenly activated and charged at him with a drawn saber. He blocked the downward strike before falling into a comfortable fighting stance._

 _The droid was quick in its fast-paced yet sloppy attacks, but the white-haired boy was able to block or counterattack each move. Jack then turned the tables on the droid by going into fast paced attacks with the occasional flip and somersault. Jack brought his saber down into a wide arch and sliced the droid in half. All of the Masters and Knights were fascinated with the boy's skills especially for one so young. However, one had an indistinguishable look on his face._

 _Two more droids activated and charged at the boy. Jack blocked the attacks of one droid before catching it in a saber lock. A moment later, he heard a whistle-like noise in his head before he quickly stepped to the side. The first droid stumbled into the second droid, but not before Jack got his arm grazed slightly. With gritted teeth, the white-haired boy spun on his foot and Force Pushed the droids into the wall. The droids hit the wall with a bang and crumbled onto the floor in a sparking heap._

 _Jack kept himself in his ready stance and scanned the area for more attackers. Obi-Wan's cultured voice made the boy relax his stance and deactivate the training saber. "The test is now over, Jackson. Please, return to your chambers until the council summons you." The boy bowed his head before he proceeded out of the chamber._

 _Two hours later, Jack was summoned to the Jedi high council chamber where every council member was gathered at the moment. Yoda was the first to speak as he addressed Jack. "Frost, passed the trials, you have." Jack allowed a large smile to appear on his face. "Selected a Master for you training, the council has."_

 _The doors to the Council chamber opened and a tall Umbarran man entered. He had his white hair spiked and slicked back, had pale colored eyes, and was dressed in darkly colored leather Jedi robes. He had an indifferent look on his face, but a small smile appeared on his face when his eyes landed on Jack._

 _"Jackson," Master Windu spoke to the boy. "I assume you are acquainted with Master Kozmotis Pitchiner."_

 _"Yes, Master." Jackson nodded his head before looking up at his old friend._

 _"Master Kozmotis was present at your exam and was impressed with your progress. He came before us with the interest of taking you on as his Padawan. We, as a council, agreed." Windu allowed a rare smile to appear on his face. "Congratulations Padawan Jackson Overland Frost."_

 _Jack returned the smile with his own. "Thank you Masters." He turned his attention back onto his new Master. "I am honored to be your Padawan Master Pitchiner."_

 _Kozmotis chuckled as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "It is my honor to be your Master my boy, and hopefully together we will be able to make you a Great Jedi one day."_

* * *

Jackson sighed as he came out from his meditation, a heavy frown settled into his face as he looked around his quarters. A simple bedroll and pillow, a rug with the symbol of the Jedi Order, a closet filled with spare robes, and a desk. Lying on the desk was his new double-bladed lightsaber.

It has been a month since he and his friends escaped from the Trandoshan moon of Wasskah, and everything seemed to go back to normal. Well as normal for a Jedi. Three days after their return to the temple, Karesh's wounds were healed up nicely and was back to walking on her feet in a week. As soon as she was healed, Master Windu handed back their lightsabers and each of them felt a connection that was lost to them reestablished.

However, for Jack, he had the feeling that something was still missing. After allowing the Force to guide his actions, he was shocked to discover that he had the pieces to create a double-bladed lightsaber. Being taught to always follow the Force, he disassembled his old lightsaber and begun the construction of a new one. The end result was a collapsible two-foot long lightsaber with two bulged ends surrounded with blue accents.

Since he didn't have a Master to look over his work, he decided to take his finished work to Merida's Master, Nicholas St. North. The elder Jedi was impressed with the design and thought that the new saber fitted him better than his old one. With his approval, Jack ignited both ends to reveal two three foot long blue blades.

Blowing out a sigh, he stood from his kneeled position, summoned his lightsaber and attached it to his belt. He left his quarters and proceeded through the halls of the temple. As he walked through the entrance hall, he passed a group of younglings that his sister was talking with. Just looking at her, one could tell that she shared the same Umbarran/Human heritage like her brother. She had long pale blonde almost white hair wrapped in a bun on the top of her head, wide bright ice blue eyes, pale skin, and was dressed in the traditional light brown Jedi robes and leather boots. Spotting her older brother, she left the group and ran up to her brother.

"Jackie," she greeted as the older boy crouched down to her height and hugged her.

"Hey Elsa," he responded with a smile. "How have you been?"

"I'm doing great." She waved goodbye to her friends before grasping her brother's hand as they walked through the temple. "I'm currently tied for the top position in the clan with Petro and Katooni."

"Hey," Jack chuckled lightly. "That means you're qualified to participate in the Gathering."

The young girl raised an eyebrow and pinned her brother a look. "What's the Gathering?"

Jack just grinned ruefully and winked at the girl. "Nope I already said too much." Elsa was surprised to see a serious expression appear on his face. "But I will say this, the Force will be there to guide you." His face softened when the younger hybrid became downcast. "All of the Masters are proud of you, myself included, why aren't you?"

Elsa sighed as she shook her head. "I just don't want to hurt anyone again."

Jack sighed as he unconsciously tugged on his Padawan braid. He knew exactly what his sister was talking about. To put it simply, he and Elsa had a special talent that was frowned upon in the Order. They were both able to naturally wield Force Lightning. However, since it was an ability closely associated with the Dark Side of the Force, they never used the ability in front of their fellow Jedi. Only a few Masters knew that the two had such ability. Elsa has been especially hesitant to use the Force extensively for the last six years ever since she accidentally struck a couple of her friends with Force Lightning. Now she has an obsession of having full control of the Force even though she continued to be afraid of herself.

"Elsa," Jack sighed before the sound of a throat clearing interrupted him.

The siblings turned to see Karesh standing before them. The female Kiffar had her arms crossed over her chest and had one of her eyebrows raised. Jack tilted his head to the side when he noticed that his friend was wearing her rarely used cloak. He also noticed that his fellow teen had half of her hair pulled back into a ponytail while letting the other half as well as her Padawan braid rest over her shoulders.

"Hello Elsa," Karesh smiled at the younger girl. The Kiffar turned her attention back onto her friend. "The council requires your presence, Jack, now."

The Umbarran hybrid nodded before turning his attention back onto his sister. "We'll talk later, alright?" The girl nodded and watched as the older teens walk to the lifts.

Once in the lift, an awkward silence fell over the two. Jack let out a cough as he tried to think of something to say to his friend. Or the friend he's had a crush on for a few years now. Even with the fact that having a form of attachment is forbidden. Luckily, Karesh decided to start a conversation.

"I see you're settling well back to temple life." Karesh stared up at her friend with a raised eyebrow. "Did you hear Hiccup and Master Bunnymund are going to be traveling to Belsavis soon?"

Jack raised an eyebrow and looked questioningly down at his friend. "Really? That's going to be interesting with Master Bunnymund being a Lepi and all." That got a chuckle out of her. "How are you doing?"

That made the small smile turn into a frown. "I'm fine." That was when Jack pinned the girl with a pointed look. "I'm fine, Jack, really. The healers made sure I was patched up really good before letting me resume my training. Now all I have is a scar, don't worry."

The lift started slowing to a stop and the doors opened with a slight hiss. "I know you can take care of yourself but I still worry," Jack said earnestly.

Karesh huffed out a laugh as they stopped in front of the doors to the council chamber. "You're starting to sound like Terras." This caused the two to laugh for a moment before Jack looked worryingly at the doors. "Don't be nervous. It's nothing bad."

The older teen raised an eyebrow. "Do you know something I should be aware of?" Karesh just smiled secretively and entered the chamber with Jack following close behind.

Every member on the council was gathered in the circular room and were seated in their respective chairs. Even those who were currently on the battlefield were present via hologram. Jack bowed to the council before turning his attention to Master Windu and Yoda and placed his hands behind his back.

"You summoned me, Masters," Jack asked respectfully.

"Indeed Padawan Frost," Master Windu began. "I understand that these past few months have been difficult for you. Though your training has continued well under the directions of Masters North, Bunnymund and Mansnoozie, it is time that you are assigned to a Master once more."

Jack stared at the Master in shock before quickly glancing to Karesh, whom was standing silently behind Master Yoda. She had a small smile on her face and nodded her head.

"Whom am I assigned to Masters," Jack inquired warily.

Master Windu didn't have to answer as Master Kit Fisto rose from his chair to stand in front of the young Padawan. The Nautolan Jedi smiled warmly at the hybrid and placed his hands on the teen's shoulders. "I know that I would never be able to replace the mentorship Master Pitchiner provided to you, but I hope you'll allow me to continue your training."

Jack stared up at the Jedi Master in shock for a moment, not knowing what to say. A small smile appeared on his face as he huffed out a laugh. He bowed to his new Master in respect. "I would be honored, Master Fisto." The Nautolan Jedi smiled in return and bowed to his new pupil.

* * *

 **Please leave a comment or PM me**


	4. Belsavis Homefront Part 1

**First, Happy Labor Day to everyone here in the US. Next, I am proud to say that I am finally posting the next chapter to this fic. Actually, this chapter was ready two weeks. I was visiting my sister at the time when writing this and then I was getting ready for my next year of college. I still have another year and a half to go before I get my BBA in Accounting. Another reason I didn't update earlier was because I have been looking for a job to fill my resume. Now I don't want bore everyone with my personal life so I'll let everyone get into the story.**

 **Upload Date: 09/04/2017**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for my OCs, though I wished I did.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _Conspiracy._

 _On the Republic world of Belsavis, Separatist droids are discovered roaming the ice caves of the Nordic mountain range._

 _Fearing an impending invasion, King Stoick Haddock the Vast orders Senator Phlegma Hofferson the Fierce to return to Belsavis to assess the situation._

 _Accompanying her are Jedi Master Aster Bunnymund and his Padawan Hiccup Haddock to help in the investigation._

Nearing the planet Belsavis was a Jedi cruiser known as the Swiftfoot. Standing on the bridge of the ship was a tall grayish-blue Lepi with bright green eyes and floral pattern tattoos on his forehead. He was wearing a brown leather sash over his chest, a green sash around his waist, knee-length shorts, and leather wrappings around his feet. Standing next to him was Senator Phlegma Hofferson the Fierce and her Senate aid Amata Pharloks. The senator was a tall human woman with brown pulled into a low bun and fierce blue eyes. She was wearing a blue dress with black patterns, a form-fitting dark purple robe with a fur-rimmed hood, and a traditional Belsavian horned helmet. Her aide was a female teenage Togruta with light hazel eyes, pale orange skin and white facial tattoos, and purple and white-stripped lekkus. She wore a light green dress with light blue trimming, opera length silver lace gloves, and was studded in pink gems.

The admiral of the ship walked up to the trio and stood a few feet behind them. "General, we have arrived to the Belsavis system."

The Lepi turned around and nodded his head. "Very good, Admiral. Remain in orbit and prepare a shuttle. My Padawan and I will escort Senator Hofferson and her aide to the surface."

"Yes general." Were his crisp words before he walked away.

Master Bunnymund raised his arm up to speak into the communicator on his wrist. "Hiccup, meet me in the hanger bay, it's time to leave."

"Yes Master," was the swift answer before the communicator turned off.

"If you two would follow me." He gestured to the two Belsavians to the other side of the bridge.

They nodded and followed the Jedi Master off the bridge. As they journeyed through the ship, Phlegma decided to start a conversation with the Jedi. "You do realize that the Republic nor the Jedi Council needed to send you or your Padawan to help with this investigation. As far as I can tell, this is an Internal Affair."

"Maybe," Bunnymund responded, "but your King requested for the additional assistance of the Jedi and we dared not defy him."

"I see," the Senator commented with narrowed eyes. "I do have my concerns though. Was it wise for the Jedi council to assign you and your Padawan to this matter, wouldn't this cause the young one to be emotionally compromised considering the circumstances?"

"My Padawan was raised to keep his emotions under control in a variety of situations," Bunnymund said in defense of his Padawan. "Also, I was one of the few Jedi that was available at the time and I brought Hiccup along since I believed that this would be a good chance for him to learn more about his heritage," Bunnymund answered shortly as the group stepped into an elevator.

"Very well," was the Senator's crisp answer. The lift fell into a tense silence with young Amata standing awkwardly between the two. Soon the lift stopped in the hanger bay where the group could see a variety of fighter ships, deck crewmen, astromechs, and many clone troopers.

Standing on the ramp of a Republic Attack Shuttle was Hiccup along with four Clonetroopers and his personal R2 astromech, S1-18T aka 'Sharpshot.' The young Padawan smiled at the sight of his Master but it turned into a frown when the young human noticed the agitated look on his face. He glanced over at Amata who shook her head.

Soon the Senate Representatives and the Jedi boarded the ship and closed the ramp. Bunnymund brought his communicator up to his mouth. "We're ready for departure Admiral, hopefully this won't take long."

"We'll be on standby General."

Bunnymund smirked as everyone sat down in the seats. The ship shook around as it passed through the atmosphere of the planet and began its descent. As they waited, Amata was handing Phlegma a datapad filled with current news back on Coruscant. Bunnymund had his arms crossed over his chest with his eyes closed and seemed to be in a meditative trance. Hiccup was reading a datapad he had borrowed from the Jedi Archives.

Everyone remained seated until the shuttle started to slow as the pilots announced that they were approaching the palace. Soon the shuttle landed in a hanger bay. Everyone stood as the ramp opened. Senator Hofferson was the first person to walk off the ship with her aide right behind her. Master Bunnumund followed her with his padawan at his side as well as the four Clonetroopers behind them.

The hanger bay was filled with Belsavian starfighters and Republic ships. Engineers, pilots, and astromechs meandered about the bay either working on the ships or speaking to one another. They all quieted when a group of people made their presence known.

Leading them was a tall, muscular man with broad shoulders. He had strong green eyes and long auburn hair pulled back into a braid, and a thick beard the same color that was plaited into many braids with gold rings. He wore a short sleeve floor-length blue robe with gold trim, leather-studded armbands, a brown fur cape held to his shoulders by two large metal shoulder plates, and a thick leather belt with the Belsavian crest on the buckle. Placed on his head was a gold ceremonial helmet with long bullhorns protruded from each end.

Following him was a man a bit shorter than the first, but was just as muscular. He had pale green eyes with a scar over his left eye and short black hair and stubble. He was dressed in a long sleeve heavy leather tunic that seemed to be reinforced with some sort of metal, metal shoulder pauldrons, leather gloves with metal braces, thick leather boots, and he carried a decorated helmet under his right arm.

The last man was extremely tall, and muscular with broad shoulders just like the first man. This man had cold black eyes and long black hair and beard plaited in thick dreadlocks plaited with gold rings. He was dressed in a light blue robe with a fur trim, a red leather belt with a crest in the center, a shoulder plate and armband on his right arm, a long black leather cape covering his left arm, and blue boots covered in brown fur. In his right hand, he carried a long staff with a sharp hook. As Hiccup stared at the man, he sensed something malicious from the Force surrounding him.

Senator Hofferson walked towards the first man and bowed to him. "Your majesty," she greeted.

"Senator Hofferson," he greeted back. "I'm glad that you answered our summons quickly."

"Of course, but I still have my reservation on the necessity of the Jedi's presence," Hofferson bluntly informed her King. Amata closed her eyes and let out a pained sigh while Hiccup slightly narrowed his eyes but Bunnymund didn't appear to have any reaction besides his clenching fists.

"I understand your opinion about the Jedi, Senator, but my family has always valued their opinion for centuries and so shall I," King Stoick stated firmly. Senator Hofferson sighed before nodding her head reluctantly. The King turned his attention to the Jedi and bowed his head to them. "It is an honor to meet you, Master Jedi."

Bunnymund bowed back. "It's my honor to meet you, your majesty. My name is Aster Bunnymund and this is my Padawan Hiccup Haddock."

Stoick watched as Hiccup bowed to the man before he nodded his head. "A pleasure to meet you lad." Hiccup tried to smile but it came out more as a grimace. Stoick turned back to the Jedi Master and gestured to the entrance of the palace. "Shall we?" No one but Amata noticed the small frown on Hiccup's face.

* * *

The group had gathered in the main Security room of the palace where they placed the disabled droid. A couple of technicians were working on the tactical droid to see if they could get any information off its hard drive.

One of the technicians shook his head in frustration. "Whoever shot this droid down was a pretty good shot. The power pack is completely destroyed and most of the memory banks is charred." The man looked apologetically at the group. "There's nothing we can do."

Hiccup was starring at the droid interestingly while Stoick rubbed his forehead as if to ward off a headache. "This is not good, how will we be able to uncover why Separatist droids are on Belsavis when our only link to them is basically destroyed?"

Master Bunnymund was about to answer when he noticed the look on his Padawan's face. "I know that look younglin', what are you thinking?"

Hiccup uncrossed one of his arms and pointed at the droid. "I'm thinking that I might be able to get something out of its memory banks."

The other technician scoffed and angrily gestured to the droid. "Be our guest."

Hiccup and Bunnymund shared a quick glance before the Padawan shrugged his shoulders. "Okay." He walked closer to the table to get a better look at the droid. Then, without warning, and with strength that the majority of the Belsavians thought he didn't have, ripped the head off the tactical droid's body.

The Belsavians just stared at the young Padawan in shock as he took a closer look at the machinery. He connected a cable to the head to run a quick diagnostics. Apparently, he found something in the rows of binary coding that he found interesting.

"Sharpshot," he called to the droid. "Come plug in." The astromech let out a few chirps as it rolled closer to the holotable and plugged itself in.

"What did you find lad," Stoick asked as he took a closer look at the data.

"I found a couple of things hidden under all of the damaged data, one appears to be a set of coordinates and the other is a triple layered encrypted transmission. I can go ahead and crack it for you." He caught the look on the technicians' faces and winced slightly. "If you want, your majesty."

Stoick must have also caught the look sent in the Padawan's direction. "I believe that our technicians can handle that lad, perhaps you can show us the location of those coordinates."

Hiccup nodded. "Sharpshot, if you will." The droid beeped as he spun his head around and projected a holographic image of Belsavis. A flashing light appeared on the northern ridge of a mountain range.

Bunnymund and Hiccup could sense the apprehension from the others and shared a look. "Are you alright, your majesty?" Bunnymund inquired.

"Aye, Master Jedi," Stoick reassured the Lepi as he composed himself. "It's just that those coordinates are deep in the Varactyl preservation, and offlimits to the public."

"Which would make an excellent location to hide a base," the head of Security, Spitelout Jorgenson, muttered as he studied the hologram. "We have sent probes to this location, and we learned that there are a series of tunnels and caves in this part of the mountain range. However, our records of this area are incomplete."

"Your majesty, Master Jedi," the Prime Minister, Drago Bludvist, said as he studied the hologram. "I believe it would be in our best interests to send a small search party and scout the area."

Stoick shared a look with Bunnymund before he nodded his head in consent. "Aye," he said with a stern look in his eye. "Spitelout, gather your best men and have them meet in the throne room." Spitelout nodded and left the security room. "Master Jedi, I would like for you to be present as well."

Bunnymund nodded before looking at his apprentice. "Hiccup, I would like for you to continue your exercises for Forms IV and V." Hiccup sighed in exasperation though Bunnymund didn't notice since he turned his attention to Stoick. "Is there a place where my padawan can practice?"

Stoick nodded and turned to the young Senate Aide. "Amata, show Padawan Hiccup to the Training Grounds." The young Togruta bowed her head and gestured for the young Padawan to follow.

"Come on Sharpshot," Hiccup said as he followed the aide. Sharpshot let out a few whistles before following after his master. The two walked in silence for a while and Hiccup got a good look at the city of Berk from the opened, railed, walkway.

The buildings weren't tall or packed together like the ones on Coruscant. The air wasn't as heavy and polluted like Coruscant currently is. Hiccup allowed a smile to appear on his face as he sensed how relaxed everyone in the city was. Amata grinned as she saw the content look on his face.

"Padawan Haddock, I believe no one has said this but welcome to Belsavis." Hiccup turned and grinned at the usually quiet Togruta.

"Just call me Hiccup." Amata's grin widened just a bit. "I am amazed I came from this planet and how well my father has led the people especially during these hard times."

"He has," Amata agreed before a small frown appeared on her face. "And now the Seperatists wish to destroy what has been established for hundreds of years."

Hiccup frowned slightly as Amata continued to lead him to the training grounds. Sharpshot let out a few low whistles and nudged the teen's leg. "I know, buddy. She's just worried about her people."

"They're your people as well," Amata countered without turning around.

Hiccup stuttered for a moment trying to find the right words. "No, that's not what I meant, if that's what you're implying. What I mean is, you've known them practically all your life. All I know is from what I've read in datapads."

Amata turned around with a mischievous smirk on her face. "Don't worry Hiccup, I'm not like Senator Hofferson. I don't get offended easily."

Sharpshot let a few beeps that suspiciously sounded like a mocking laugh. Hiccup glared at the droid briefly. "So, how did you become Senator Hofferson's aide? So far, she doesn't seem like the type of person to get along with easily."

Amata shrugged while clasping her hands in front of her. "I was at the top of my class at the Belsavis Academy of Government, and Senator Hofferson saw potential in me. Originally, she wanted her daughter to be her Senate Aide, but Astrid's ideas of diplomacy are a little... violent."

Hiccup huffed out a laugh as they arrived onto the training grounds. "It sounds like she's more suited to be a soldier than a politician."

"Oh, you have no idea."

Hiccup took a moment to look around the training grounds and was amazed at how many people were there. Men and women of various species were seen sparring with each with swords, shields, spears, or axes. In the distance, he could just make out a firing range currently in use.

Amata led him through the training grounds and easily avoided anyone swung too wide. They stopped in an empty patch next to a group of teenagers and their teacher. There were five teenagers all appearing to be the same age as Hiccup and carried various weapons in their hands. Their teacher appeared to be a large human man with a long blonde mustache plaited in two braids and blue eyes. He wore a mustard yellow tunic that was both singed and frayed around the neckline and on the sleeves. Grease stained pants tucked into a leather boot. The thing Hiccup found interesting about the man was his mechanical left hand and his cybernetic right leg. The man was watching two teenagers, whom appeared to be twins, spar against each other and was yelling out suggestions to them. Hiccup had to wince as the male twin lost patience and threw himself at his sister and the two started beating each other up.

The other teenagers had annoyed looks on their faces while the man had to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Alrigh' enough of tha'." He separated the brawling teens and threw them to opposite sides of the dirt pit. "This is a practice session you numbskulls, and you two can kill each other in your own time." The twins grumbled under their breaths and joined their fellow teens on the sideline though the two continued throwing punches at each other. That was when the man noticed Amata and Hiccup.

"Ah, Amata," the man greeted, "back from Coruscant ah see. Come to join in on the session."

Amata let out a small laugh as she shook her head. "Not today Gobber, I'm just showing one of our guests the training grounds." She gestured to Hiccup who was standing quietly with his hands behind his back.

Gobber took a moment to look over the teen. Another moment later his eyes sparked with recognition. "A Jedi. There hasn't been one on Belsavis in years." The man held out his hand for Hiccup to shake. "Name's Gobber, I run the cadet training program for the Belsavian Army Corps. These are cadets Filipe 'Fishlegs' Ingerman," he pointed to a heavyset boy with blonde hair hidden under a helm with small horns. "Saunders 'Snotlout' Jorgenson," the man pointed to the black haired boy with beady light blue eyes, greasy dark brown hair hidden under a helm with curled ram horns. "Next are the twins Ruta "Ruffnut" and Tuomas "Tuffnut" Thorston," he pointed to the pair of twins, who were currently fighting with each other. They both had long blonde hair and a pair of beady blue eyes. Though the girl had her hair separated in three braids. "And finally is my best student Astrid Hofferson," he gestured to a girl with piercing blue eyes and her blonde hair wound into a tight braid behind her head with her bangs covering her left eye.

Hiccup had to avert his gaze away from the blonde teen when he felt his cheeks flush. He was confused when he felt his mouth go dry and his heart began to rapidly beat. Astrid raised an unimpressed eyebrow as she crossed her arms over chest. Hiccup caught her unamused gaze and gave her an awkward smile, which she rolled her eyes at.

Gobber didn't notice the exchange and gestured to Hiccup with a large smile. "Kids, I would like you to meet... erm." The large man turned to the young padawan with a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry lad didn't catch your name."

Hiccup forced a smile onto his face that came off as sarcastic. He proceeded to bow at the assembled group. "I'm Padawan Hiccup Haddock of the Jedi Order."

The one nicknamed 'Fishlegs' let out an excited gasp and proceeded to bounce on the balls of his feet. Astrid and Ruffnut raised intrigued eyebrows while Snotlout didn't look impressed. Tuffnut was the only one to tilt his head in a confused manner.

"Uh, why is he bowing? Should we be bowing or what?" Hiccup straightened up and stared at the blonde with a bemused gaze.

Fishlegs rolled his eyes before he hobbled closer to the Padawan. "Ignore him, he doesn't actually know what he's talking about." He suddenly took Hiccup's hand and started to excitedly shake it. "Its an honor to actually meet a Jedi. I've only read about the Order from holobooks and watched a couple of holovids from the holonet. But I wasn't really sure if the information was true or fabricated." As he was talking he continued to shake Hiccup's hand whom started to feel overwhelmed.

Gobber took pity on the Padawan and pushed the hefty boy away. "Enough of that Fishlegs, we don't want to scare the bugger." The blonde boy let out a groan of disappointment as he moved back towards the rest of the group.

Hiccup just let out a sigh of relief when Ruffnut slide up to him. "Hey, can you really do that Force thing?"

That was when the black-haired boy, Snotlout, spoke up. "Oh come on, you're not seriously falling for this are you?" He then marched up to Hiccup and Amata. "There is no way that this scrawny fishbone is a Jedi or King Stoick's son." Hiccup had to assume that no one took this teen seriously based on the annoyed and blank looks on everyone's faces.

However, Astrid decided to humor the black-haired boy. "And, what makes you say that Snotlout?"

Snotlout sputtered for moment before gesturing to Hiccup. "Look at him, do you honestly think that the Jedi would accept someone so...this."

Hiccup only raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "You just gestured to all of me. And are you honestly just judging me by my size?"

Snotlout let out a laugh and started counting on his fingers. "Its not just being short, but also you're scrawny frame and lack of actual muscles. In a real fight, you'll never hold your own."

Fishlegs rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You've never been in a real fight either, Snotlout."

"Shut it, Fishlegs."

"Besides," Hiccup interjected. "With the Force as my ally, being a scrawny fishbone as you say won't matter."

Snotlout let out a fart noise. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"How about now?" All the teens turned to Gobber when he spoke. They could all see that the man had a mischievous smile on his face that spelt trouble. Hiccup didn't need the Force to know that he was not going to like what was about to happen.

* * *

 **To be honest I actually wanted to continue the chapter further, but I was torn between stopping or continuing. Ultimately, I had to stop here so I can further gather my thoughts for this story.**

 **Don't know when I'll update next but hopefully it won't be long.**

 **Please fav, follow, and leave a review and let me know how I can improve the story.**


End file.
